


Пять раз, когда Тони Старк позвонил по телефону, и один раз, когда позвонили ему, но было поздно

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fragmentary Death, Gen, No happy end, Out of Character, Post-Civil War, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: ...but there are dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather (с)





	

**Author's Note:**

> В префектуре Иватэ на восточном побережье Японии стоит телефонная будка, которая не подключена ни к какой сети. Но ею воспользовались более 10 000 человек, которые после землетрясения 2011 года сидели в ней и общались с погибшими или пропавшими без вести родственниками.

-1-

— Я должен был тебя спасти. Вас обоих. Защитить тебя, раз отец не смог. И не защитил.

В трубке, конечно, молчали. И не было никакого обещанного облегчения, только ноги мёрзли всё сильней – с моря тянуло холодом и стылым солёным ветром. В полуотрубившемся костюме там, в Сибири, он впридачу ко всему остальному здорово простыл, и рядом больше не было Пеппер — ох, слава богу, рядом больше не было Пеппер, и он не мог испортить ей жизнь ещё больше, — чтобы загнать его в постель и принудить лечиться.

Не то чтобы Тони очень волновало состояние его потрёпанного здоровья. Вовсе нет, на самом деле. Кэп его не добил...

Стоп, вот об этом он думать даже не собирался. Хватит. Будь он проклят, лицемерный лживый говнюк. Тони бы выдрал, выжег из себя каждое воспоминание об их недавнем, казавшимся таким прочным и надёжным единстве, если бы мог, но так глубоко М.О.З.Г. не работал. По крайней мере, без особо точной настройки. Точной настройке, в свою очередь, мешали вернувшиеся панические атаки, первую из которых Тони заполучил, не дотянув до Башни пары сот километров. На живую нитку восстановленный костюм забарахлил, сизые волны внизу стали приближаться с пугающей скоростью, ПЯТНИЦА выдала сигнал тревоги – и он, когда-то грозный Железный Человек, а теперь избитый в мясо неудачник в драной грохочущей жестянке, чуть не свалился в море.

Он буквально чудом дотянул до дома и рухнул на посадочной площадке, задыхаясь и дрожа, не в силах выскрестись из умирающего металла и зная, что помощи ждать неоткуда.

Помочь себе мог только он сам. И поскольку все логичные способы уже доказали свою полнейшую неэффективность, выбрал самый идиотский. Всё равно спать по ночам не получалось.

Он закрыл глаза, вжался спиной в угол, истёртый тысячами спин, и понадеялся на то, что его не накроет очередным приступом. Было бы жаль разломать эту хрупкую, бесполезную будку, не подключённую ни к одной сети. Если она может пригодиться ещё кому-нибудь, даром что нисколько не помогает ему самому...

Кроме того, он смертельно устал от вечного бардака вокруг.

— Я должен был заподозрить, — каркнул он в остывающую от его собственного тепла трубку. – Пересмотреть отчёт коронёра. Неважно, что не было причин, я должен был... поехать с вами. Всё было бы куда проще. Никаких моих ракет. Никакой Гульмиры. Никакого Альтрона. Этому миру нужны герои и солдаты, а я ни то и ни другое, я... чёрт. Мне же должно было стать легче.

Поднявшийся снаружи ветер скрёб веткой о деревянный переплёт, протёртые стёкла тихо позвякивали, дрожа под его напором.

Тони повесил трубку и встал. Постоял, не думая ни о чём, глядя на старомодный аппарат, давным-давно отрезанный от всех соединений.

Что-то в них было общее – в нём и в этом потрёпанном телефоне. Царапина, перечеркнувшая циферблатный круг набора. Серая, местами облезшая краска. Телефон словно смотрел на него – молча, понимающе смотрел, — и в этом молчании по-прежнему не было утешения.

Но было сходство.

Он содрал трубку с рычага так, что тот едва не хрустнул, вмял в ухо эбонитовый кружок и вслушался. Ничего, по-прежнему ничего, как глупо было ждать какого-нибудь чуда, голоса, хотя бы тонко тянущегося зудящего сигнала!

— Я облажался, — выдохнул Тони ту единственную правду, что вскипала в нём и хлестала наружу, как вода. Чёртово цунами – не зелёная прозрачная масса воды, романтически поглощающая сушу, а простое, грубое месиво из грязи, палок, мусора, перевёрнутых машин, дохлых собак и обломков всего, чего нахватала, ворвавшись в прежде мирный городок, хмурая стихия, поглощающая всё, что не успело убежать. Грязь и осколки занозами стояли в горле; на секунду показалось – сейчас стошнит, голова закружилась – у него теперь часто кружилась голова, — и тяжёлая трубка осталась единственной опорой, словно Тони висел, цепляясь за неё, над пропастью, полной воды и разбитых домов. – Я облажался, мама. И тогда, с вами, и сейчас – всегда. Я всегда на шаг позади. Всегда стараюсь как лучше и всегда всё порчу, я...

Он понял, что почти кричит в немую трубку, но вместо того, чтобы устыдиться собственной несдержанности, решил, что терять уже нечего. Если где-нибудь по кустам и прятались папарацци, жадные до фотодоказательств того, как низко пал Энтони Эдвард Старк – ему было плевать, даже если завтра снимками его перекошенного избитого лица обклеят стены по всему штату. То, что не давало дышать и сидело в груди свинцово-тяжёлым грузом, кипя, выплёскивалось наружу, и если именно это подразумевалось под обещанием облегчения, то...

— Жаль, что он меня не добил там, в бункере, — выплюнул Тони; грязь, полная режущих осколков, выдиралась из него, кажется, с самим сердцем – тоже грязным, драным и полным заноз. – Я бы приплатил. И знаешь что, мама? Ты как-то сказала, что я со временем научусь разбираться в людях так же, как в механике. Ты ошибалась. С техникой всё в порядке, но... Обадайя и Роджерс. Я верил обоим, чёртов идиот, и оба врали мне в лицо – вот это самое страшное, а не...

Он замолчал. Перед глазами стояло лицо Марии Старк, каким он запомнил его в день похорон: тщательно подрисованное, забальзамированное, с едва заметной синевой, пробивавшейся сквозь грим, и застывшим выражением ужаса – лицо женщины, вся вина которой заключалась в том, что она оставалась со своим мужем до самого конца. Говарда хоронили в закрытом гробу, и его лица Тони, по счастью, не увидел, только складки свисавшего до самой земли флага. Звёздно-полосатого, как Кэп.

— И я... – выговорил он в трубку шёпотом, потому что говорить о таком вслух было нельзя, даже наедине с немым, не подключённым ни к какой сети аппаратом. – Я сожалею. Очень. Если бы я ему не верил, если бы не был тупицей с розовыми соплями вместо мозгов – я бы раньше понял, что дело нечисто. Не позволил бы себе жить спокойно, раньше докопался бы до правды. Но я не замечал. Не хотел замечать, потому что... потому что любил его, мам. Правда, смешно?

Круглая чёрная дыра звукоприёмника смотрела на него, как глаз, как дуло. Тони ответил ей хмурым взглядом, повесил трубку и выбрался из будки.

Больше он никогда не посещал префектуру Иватэ.

-2-

— Босс, вам, возможно, будет интересно узнать, что уровень тропонинов и МВ-КФК...

— Не интересно.

— Вы перехаживаете на ногах инфаркт, — упрекнула ПЯТНИЦА. – Прямо сейчас. Думаете, это ответственное поведение? Или считаете, что наказывая себя, делаете мир лучше?

— Вот ещё ты меня поупрекай, — отозвался Тони. Плевать ему было на ответственность, на приличия, и он никому не собирался доставлять радости видеть себя сломленным, сдавшимся. Разбитым.

Ему в ногу ткнулось что-то. Кто-то. Наверное, это не очень хорошо говорило о нём как о человеке, если в тяжёлый момент – других сейчас не было, — он мог рассчитывать только на тех, кого собрал сам. Полностью, как ПЯТНИЦУ, или по кускам, как Роуди.

Собрать бы себя, починить, восстановить из кусков, но Тони не умел. Пока не умел, и не был уверен в том, что стоит пытаться.

Он содрал с головы шлем с контактами и откинулся на кушетку. От пары простых движений в груди запылал огонь, и Лапа-Растяпа, вереща, ткнулся в его ногу ещё раз.

— Спасибо, дружище, — пересилив себя, поблагодарил Тони, забрал у Лапы-Растяпы шприц-пистолет и прижал к бедру. Укол не ощущался никак, но боль в груди стихла, оставив привычную тяжесть. Всё теперь было тяжело: дышать, говорить, даже моргать, словно он за несколько дней постарел на много лет. Может, так и было. Может, в этот раз действительно всё закончится. Не будет больше зуда в висках от работающего М.О.З.Г.А., не будет кошмаров по ночам и наяву, панические атаки перестанут швырять его, скручивая, как ком грязного белья, на пол...

Он перестанет вспоминать Кэпа с этим его фирменным «я убью тебя, ублюдок» на перекошенном лице. Кэпова дружка – тоже. Из того, что ПЯТНИЦЕ удалось постфактум накопать на этого несчастного ублюдка, сделалось кристально ясно: жизнь для него – ад. Тони был не против. Даже одобрял. Каждый платит за свои грехи полновесную цену: он сам – за годы распутной, слишком пустой и богатой жизни, Кэп – за предательство, ложь и самоуверенность, Барнс – за всех тех, кого убил, пусть и по чужой воле. За всё приходится платить.

Если Тони чему-то и научился в жизни, так это тому, что людям наплевать, чего ты хотел или не хотел. Важно только то, что ты делал. Или нет.

Боль вернулась и грызла его с жадностью стаи голодных псов, потом затихла, видимо, сожрав всё, что можно. Лапа-Растяпа снова что-то засвиристел, голос ПЯТНИЦЫ, отдаваясь эхом где-то далеко наверху, повторял одну и ту же фразу, смысла которой Тони не мог уловить, а потом Лапа-Растяпа сдался и перестал его теребить. ПЯТНИЦА замолкла тоже, и наступила тишина.

Самая долгая тишина в жизни Тони Старка.

Когда он снова пришёл в себя, над ним плыл, качаясь, белый потолок. Запах был ненавистный, больничный, а писк кардиомонитора не оставил сомнений.

— Предатели, — прошептал он, не открывая глаз. ПЯТНИЦА не могла сама позвать на помощь, он заблокировал эту опцию. А Лапа-Растяпа не догадался бы. Значит, они действовали сообща и позвали на помощь... кого? Видимо, Роуди. Больше никому нет до него никакого де...

— Тони!

Он вздрогнул, потрясённый даже сквозь дурман седации, и заставил себя посмотреть в сторону. Веки казались тяжёлыми, почти неподъёмными, но видел он вполне ясно, и нет, Роуди здесь не было, хотя недавно он заходил – на краю столика для посетителей остался ручной пульт от экзоскелета.

Зато Пеппер здесь определённо была. К сожалению.

Вид у неё был уставший, под глазами пролегли морщинки, а дорогой костюм измялся так, как будто она спала в кресле. Может, и спала. Может быть, её перемололо так же, как его самого. Не каждый день узнаёшь, что после разрыва твой бывший парень ухитрился натворить таких дел.

«Интересно, — подумал он, — какую сторону она бы выбрала?»

Впрочем, нет, ничуть не интересно. И так ясно.

— Команда спасения? – прошептал он. Их шуточка на троих давным-давно перестала быть шуткой. Или никогда и не была. – Вас с Роуди надо бы звать Чип и Дейл.

Прохладная рука коснулась его лба, и это было так невыносимо – близость, нежность, никогда не сбывавшаяся надежда на то, что всё будет хорошо, — что Тони отшатнулсяотдёрнулся.

— Дай угадаю, — предложил он. — Это была последняя капля. Не для того ты со мной рассталась, чтобы я пытался шантажировать тебя здоровьем, у тебя полно дел и новая жизнь, ты устала...

— Тони.

— ...видеть в новостях моё имя, не говоря уже о курсе акций, на который мне по-прежнему плевать...

— Тони!

Он замолчал не потому, что нечего было больше сказать – ещё как было, за перечислением грехов всегда идёт покаяние, — просто в горле пересохло. Пеппер смотрела на него усталыми мокрыми глазами, крошечные комочки туши повисли на ресницах. Он никогда не видел её такой усталой. Измученной, в который раз – по его вине. Постаревшей, казалось, лет на десять.

— Я только хотела сказать: хорошо, что ПЯТНИЦА сумела позвонить с твоего телефона. Благодаря этому ты жив, — сказала она. – И если... я кое-что переосмыслила, Тони. Глупо и жестоко было требовать от тебя жить обычной жизнью, знаешь, почему?

— Я – Железный Человек, — прошептал он. Слабость накатывала волнами, и если бы Тони мог – посмеялся бы. Железный Человек? О нет, больше нет. Никогда не был, как бы ни хорохорился и ни убеждал в этом всех подряд, начиная с себя самого. – Поэтому?

— Ты – Тони Старк, — напомнила она, криво улыбаясь. Он так любил её улыбки, все до единой – торжествующую, счастливую, нежную, задумчивую, когда Пеппер не знала, что на неё смотрят, — но этой, неровной и больной, раньше не видал. – Вот что главное. Не твои костюмы, не...

— Пока, Пеп, — быстро сказал он, ужасно злясь на то, что не может удрать с высокотехнологичной кровати, к которой был пристёгнут чуть не десятком капельниц. – У тебя своя жизнь. Ради бога, занимайся ею.

— Но я... – Она замолчала, глядя на него, потом поднялась. – Возможно, ты и прав. То, что развалилось, не всегда получается собрать заново.

Тони молчал. Она наклонилась к нему, быстро поцеловала между бровей – когда-то он сходил с ума от этого скользящего, невинного прикосновения, даже, кажется, больше, чем от всего остального, — и вышла, не сказав больше ни слова. Хорошо. Чем меньше людей будет зависеть от него эмоционально, тем лучше.

И он собирался серьёзно поговорить с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, как только сможет вырваться из этого унылого царства лекарств и процедур.

-3-

— ...и не делай того, что сделал бы я, — закончил Тони. Питер смотрел на него круглыми глазами. Бедный парень, не повезло же ему так нарваться. Каким-то чудом он не пострадал во время драки в аэропорту, и Тони собирался сделать всё, чтобы защитить его, раз уж втянул во всё это. Учитывая врождённый антиталант к тому, чтобы защищать всё, что ему было дорого, он собирался передоверить это сложное дело человеку, у которого таких проблем не было.

Делегация полномочий, как учат во всех бизнес-школах – необходимая и незаменимая часть здорового способа вести дела.

— То есть, — растерянно подытожил Питер, — мне надо не делать того, что делали вы... и боже упаси делать то, чего вы не делали?

Тони собрал пальцы в щепоть.

— Вот в этом узком коридорчике и действуй. — Он перегнулся через Питера и распахнул для него дверцу машины, только в процессе спохватившись. Рядом с ним сидел подросток. Он сам решил никого к себе не подпускать, особенно – тех, кто так или иначе был ему дорог, а Питер определённо был. Стоило расставить точки над «и». – Это не обнимашки, просто дверь тебе открыл. Удачи там, снаружи.

— Ага, — по-прежнему растерянно подтвердил Питер и выбрался из машины. Тони проводил его взглядом и потянул из кармана телефон. Скула и висок всё ещё болели, кардиостимулятор, сидевший под кожей, мешался и вызывал помехи в связи. Тони собирался как следует вложиться в разработку новых моделей, потому что даже самые совершенные и свеженькие из кардиостимуляторов на рынке были откровенным барахлом, их можно было сделать гораздо лучше. Например, заставить не вызывать помех.

— Принимайте пост, Фил, — сказал он, едва трубку сняли. – С ним у вас, надеюсь, получится гораздо лучше.

— Тони, — начал Коулсон, но Тони уже знал, к чему тот будет клонить. И сейчас у Коулсона не было возможности взломать протоколы ДЖАРВИСА, потому что больше не было никакого ДЖАРВИСА. Даже машины были не в безопасности, если рядом оказывался Тони Грёбаный Старк, не говоря уже о воскресшем агенте Щ.И.Т.а, так что Тони нажал отбой и запустил систему переадресации вызовов.

Он не хотел разговаривать с Филом Коулсоном. На самом деле, он не хотел разговаривать вообще ни с кем из агентов, героев, бывших друзей и союзников, давних любовниц и сотрудников, фанатов и хейтеров. Достаточно он натворил дел и нанёс ущерба. Коулсон доказал свою способность выжить даже после прямого попадания в грудь, больше того – он сумел, ни разу не засветившись, сколотить жизнеспособную, дружную и эффективную команду, до сих пор остававшуюся вне поля зрения властей, простых американцев и даже героев. Фьюри, залёгший на дно, тоже вряд ли был в курсе, хотя на этот счёт уверенности не было, но тот, при всех его недостатках, ухитрялся пасти стадо кошек и прикрывать Мстителей от мудаков вроде Тадеуша Росса. Тони сгрузил Питеру всё, что помнил и знал об этих двоих, плюс пару способов позвать на помощь – просто на тот случай, если смерть и последующее воскрешение переменили Фила слишком сильно, — и не сомневался в том, что тот сможет за себя постоять.

Любые кураторы, даже Фьюри с его фанабериями, даже Коулсон, прогулявшийся до Стикса и назад, были лучше и безопасней, чем Тони Старк. Это уж точно.

В магнитоле затрещало, голос диктора, мурлыкавшей новости, прорезался помехами, и Тони быстро переключился на другой канал. Знал он Филовы штучки.

— ...частью национального достояния, — произнёс другой голос. – Шокирующее заявление о передаче всех активов Старк Индастриз в собственность Соединённых Штатов...

Тони недовольно замахал на магнитолу руками, забыв, что ПЯТНИЦА больше не с ним. Он так долго жил с искусственными интеллектами на подхвате, что напрочь отвык от этого неудобства – всё делать самому, но собирался привыкнуть к этому заново. ПЯТНИЦЕ не будет скучно на Аресе-3, да и Растяпа со временем забудет о том, что ему пришлось пережить по вине создателя, в том числе ракетную атаку, утопление и без малого два месяца на морском дне. Марсианские пейзажи гораздо интереснее рыб и водорослей, а уж способность действовать в критических ситуациях и он, и ПЯТНИЦА доказали.

— ...таким образом, сумма самого большого пожертвования в благотворительных целях составит... — сипел диктор сквозь нарастающие помехи. Тони так дёрнул магнитолу, что та выскочила из пазов и, о радость, замолкла.

До самой Башни – её уже обнесли строительными лесами до восьмого этажа, и Тони очень надеялся, что Массачусетский Технологический найдёт для неё более интересное применение, чем десяток-два ужасно скучных научных конференций, — он ехал, напевая «Шоссе в Ад». Не так уж плохо получалось: хрипло и кое-где мимо нот, зато без Коулсона и новостей, от которых он устал едва ли не больше, чем от всего остального.

Стоило подняться наверх мимо задёрнутых защитными чехлами роялей – их снесли в один зал, и теперь он выглядел, как мастерская сумасшедшего настройщика, — и конференц-зала, забитого разномастной мебелью, и тишина стала казаться абсолютной. Далеко внизу кто-то сигналил, требуя поскорее убраться с перекрёстка, шумела многоголовая река прохожих, рычали машины, но здесь не было никого и ничего, кроме высоты, вида, ради которого Тони в своё время надстроил четыре дополнительных этажа, окон во всю стену, испускающих наружу столько тепла, что любой эколог рвал бы на себе волосы, пустой взлётной площадки и тишины.

Тони выдвинул к краю площадки последнее оставшееся кресло, плеснул себе виски и уставился на солнце, чесавшее живот о небоскрёбы Большого Яблока. Кардиостимулятор тихо гудел под ключицей, но это был единственный звук, доносившийся до ушей, к нему было легко привыкнуть. Ни топота Тора, заглянувшего в гости. Ни голоса Пеппер и цокота её каблуков. Ни ровного постоянного присутствия ДЖАРВИСА или ещё кого-нибудь из электронных воображаемых друзей.

Он был один. Наконец-то один. Никому – Тони очень надеялся, — не мог причинить вреда, и если бы какая-нибудь благоглупая душа принялась вещать ему об ответственности и о том, как человечеству нужен Железный Человек, Тони пожертвовал бы стаканом. Всё равно он не пил и не собирался, просто вдыхал резкий запах алкоголя и... ну, наверное, прощался.

Это была хорошая, долгая, полная приключений и опасностей жизнь, и она подошла к концу в тот самый момент, как он впервые услышал в голосе Роджерса одобрение и поверил в то, что всё может получиться. Постаравшись и поработав до седьмого кровавого пота, он сможет стать хорошим, настоящим, сможет завоевать уважение и доверие в ответ, сумеет загладить грехи прошлого и всё – или хотя бы главное – сделать правильно.

Чёртов Роджерс был более чем убедителен. Сам, должно быть, верил в то, что говорил – точно так же, как Тони верил в то, что не сможет жить без костюмов и брони, без полётов в горячие точки и сокрушающей справедливости, падающей с небес на головы тех, кто виновен.

Теперь справедливость падала на него. Валилась раскалённым лезвием гильотины, отсекая всё лишнее, обрубая попытки оправдаться и исправить – беспомощные, жалкие попытки! – и бесполезно было прятаться и убегать. Бессмысленно отрицать и кричать, что ничего подобного он не хотел. Мало кто, кроме совсем уж откровенных маньяков, хочет причинить ближнему своему как можно больше вреда. Обычно люди просто хотят как лучше, а получается...

Он сидел и смотрел на солнце до тех пор, пока из глаз не потекли слёзы. Никакого облегчения они не принесли, да Тони и не рассчитывал.

Когда алый круг закатился в Гудзон и погас, на прощание раскрасив небосвод фиолетовым и золотым, верхний этаж Башни опустел. Нетронутый стакан стоял у кресла, из контейнера для брони не блестела триплексами маска. Внизу, на одном из технических этажей, ревела и рычала высокотемпературная печь, и в ней, неохотно подчиняясь растущему давлению и жару, плавилась последняя броня.

-4—

— ...уверен, ты сможешь проследить, чтобы чёртова штука никому не расплавила мозги. Смешно, правда? М.О.З.Г. может расплавить мозг. Но он вправду может, так что я просто вынужден просить тебя перехватить эстафету. Чёртова уйма людей на этой планете страдает от смерти любимого хомячка десять лет назад; будет просто преступлением не помочь им.

Брюс молчал долго, и Тони почти решил, что связь оборвалась, когда тот ответил:

— Я смотрел новости. Мне очень не нравится всё то, что ты делаешь со своей жизнью, Тони. Не уверен, что хочу в этом участвовать, так или иначе. Кстати, не хочешь сказать, где ты сейчас?

Машина Тони выглядела, как обычный, разве что исключительно потрёпанный кадиллак. Старк собрал его сам, заплатив двадцать пять долларов за возможность целый день провести на свалке машин: просто собрал куски поцелее, мародёрствуя с миру по нитке, кое-что улучшил в моторе, заменил особенно пострадавшую электрику, отыскал среди хлама и ржавых остовов еще годные запчасти и к вечеру выкатился из решётчатых ворот машинного кладбища уже на колесах. В машине не работал кондиционер и не было радио, и она пожирала столько масла, сколько в прежней жизни Тони не тратил на весь свой автопарк, но ехала исправно, а больше от неё и не требовалось.  
— Не хочу, — отозвался Тони; дорожный указатель как раз сообщил ему, что он въезжает в штат Айова, царство кукурузных полей и скуки, штат Соколиного Глаза – ха-ха, Бартон бы оценил, — но он вовсе не собирался навлекать проблемы ещё и на это заунывное место. Брюс был надёжным парнем, да. Все они когда-то были друг для друга надёжными парнями, готовыми прикрыть спину... а бережёного бог бережёт. – Уверен, ты знаешь, как это бывает, когда хочется побыть одному.

— Да, но ты как-то уж очень рьяно взялся за дело, — возразил Брюс. – Как будто... как будто всё, чего ты достиг, тебе больше не нужно.

— Не то чтобы, — пробормотал Тони, ненавидя ум Брюса и его проницательность, — но в чём-ты, пожалуй, прав. Лишнее мне действительно только мешает, и особенно – проект, в котором я облажался.

— Не уверен, что понима...

— Брось, — перебил Старк. – Всё ты понимаешь. Я не могу как следует настроить М.О.З.Г., тут нужен не только гений, но и методичность. На мне эта программа переработки чувств не сработала, но его можно как следует улучшить, и тогда он станет именно тем, что нужно Халку. Жить, когда ужасно ненавидишь кого-нибудь и злишься на него...

Брюс вздохнул. Тони знал этот вздох — обречённый, грустный вздох учёного, который и рад бы не признавать чужой правоты, да аргументы не дают. Не было никаких сомнений: имея исходники М.О.З.Г.А, он ляжет костьми, но сделает всё, как надо. Заставит его работать. Тони, как ни пытался, не смог: панические атаки приходили одна за другой, стоило натянуть на лоб контактный обруч, но он не был биологом, не был даже биофизиком, и определённо не был способен к методичной, занудной работе. 

А Брюс был. Он сможет улучшить М.О.З.Г. и поставить его на службу человечеству, и прежде всего – Мстителям. Потому что не было сомнений в том, что рано или поздно Роджерс доберётся до Брюса, и за спиной у Роджерса будет прятаться несчастный ублюдок Барнс, выглядевший так, словно его, как и рычащий кадиллак, собрали на помойке, выбрав куски поцелее. Если у Барнса по-прежнему сохранится привычка впадать в боевую ярость, в самый неподходящий момент услышав код, – а Тони не видел причин, почему должно случиться иначе, кодировка может слететь однажды, но рассчитывать на то, что это навсегда, может только идиот, — у Роджерса будут проблемы посерьёзнее развалившихся Мстителей.

На самого Роджерса Тони было плевать. Нет, правда. Он бы и на Библии поклялся, если бы пришлось – всё равно раб божий из него был ничуть не лучше, чем сын человеческий. Но Мстители...

Он просто не мог подложить им такую свинью. Брюс всегда был с ним добр, Романова пару раз спасала его задницу и честно пыталась – какой сюрприз, правда? – сделать всё, как надо, даже в Халке была утешительная, воинственная прямота, как и в Торе – и не зря, совсем не зря они держались от Противостояния подальше. Какие молодцы.

— Хорошо, — сдался Брюс после долгого молчания. – Высылай исходники. Установка цела?

Тони покосился на небольшой металлический чемодан, небрежно брошенный на сиденье.

— Не то чтобы очень, — соврал он из лучших побуждений. Хорошо, что Брюс считает его холериком, способным разгромить собственный проект только потому, что не хватило ума заставить его работать как следует. – Но ты соберёшь не хуже, уверяю. Удачи, Брюс.

— Тони... – начал Беннер, но Тони захлопнул телефон – старый, потёртый, сменивший с десяток владельцев, — и запустил его в открытое окно. Машины, спешащие по федеральной автостраде 80, не оставят шансов ни ему, ни хвосту – если этот хвост, конечно, был. Тони в этом сомневался. У Росса, допустим, были причины его выслеживать, но он мог ещё не сообразить, что происходит. Списать на очередной личностный кризис или запой, которыми Старк славился, и не успеть открыть настоящую охоту. Росс, в конце концов, был не самым умным человеком в стране.

Как и Тони. Он тоже был не самым умным человеком, раз поверил Роджерсу и позволил так себя одурачить. Но в том, как заметать следы и уходить в глухой отрыв, он всё-таки кое-что понимал, и получше Росса с его цепными псами. Пока что он опережал погоню на день-два, и это было хорошо. Как надо. За пару дней он успеет сделать всё, что собирался.

Чемоданчик словно смеялся ему в лицо, блестя бегущим солнцем на гладких боках. Тони вздохнул и прибавил скорости.

Он собирался со всем этим покончить. Никаких больше панических атак, никакого неистребимого желания спасать и защищать, никаких жутких снов, где мать, хрипя и выкатывая глаза, тянула к нему бессильную руку, а потом превращалась в Стива Роджерса и спрашивала, почему он, Тони, не защитил её. Почему не спас их всех. Почему не сделал то, что мог и должен был сделать.

И конечно, никакой тоски по тому, что они потеряли навсегда. По сладким, лживым, прекрасным временам, когда «вместе» означало то, что означало, и команда была командой, а Кэп... ну, был Кэпом. Человеком, которому можно было доверять и на которого можно было равняться. К которому можно было без страха повернуться спиной и не получить в неё десяток-другой ножей. Которого можно было любить – яростной, безнадёжной, молчаливой любовью.

Никогда больше.

-5-

— Нет. Ты в курсе, что объявлен в федеральный розыск? Где ты, чёрт возьми?!

Тони хихикнул. Он был трезв как стекло, но так возбуждён предстоящим освобождением, что чувствовал себя, как пьяный или надышавшийся веселящего газа, и сомневался, что Роудс почует разницу.

— Отдыхаю, — заявил он. – Шутка. У меня тут эксперимент, Роуди. Нужна твоя помощь.

— У меня конфисковали броню, — хмуро сообщил Роудс. – Хорошо хоть, экзоскелет оставили, но никаких полётов через полмира, чтобы вытащить твою задницу из очередного костра. А жаль.

Это пробилось даже сквозь ненормальное азартное веселье, кипевшее у Тони в крови. Да уж, былые славные деньки остались в прошлом, и если бы Роуди знал – непременно оторвал бы ему голову, но, если вот так разобраться: насколько хуже станет жизнь полковника Роудса, когда газетная истерика сойдёт на нет? Будут ли его песочить по каждому поводу – не за что-то конкретное, а за недопустимую для военного человека дружбу с неподобающим лицом? Обойдут ли, как обычно обходили только по этой причине, с очередным званием? Станут ли подозревать во всех грехах исключительно потому, что в один давний-предавний день он имел несчастье свести с Тони Старком знакомство более близкое, чем «добро пожаловать на базу Эдвардс, сэр» и «никак нет, сэр, здесь не подают крепких напитков»?

Но Роуди будет хреново. Конечно, ему будет хреново, он-то как раз настоящий друг, не чета звёздно-полосатому зерцалу истинной справедливости. Никаких сомнений, он предпочёл бы видеть Тони живым и с готовностью положил бы имя, звание, безопасность и саму жизнь на алтарь этой дружбы, но вот этого-то Тони позволять и не собирался. Хватит. Роуди и так уже мог ходить только в экзоскелете — идеально собранном; Тони оставил все чертежи с пометками для технологов, чтобы эту штуку мог повторить даже безрукий идиот, просто на всякий случай. Хватит с Роуди опасных приключений с инвалидностью в финале.

— Мне тоже жаль, дружище, — согласился он, поглядывая на раскрытый чемоданчик. Внутренность его сияла всеми огнями, шлем с контактным ободом лежал, словно круглая львиная пасть, в ожидании момента, когда Тони сунет в неё голову. – Но сам видишь: всё пошло наперекосяк. Я хочу это исправить.

— Какого хрена, Тони, что ещё ты затеял? — проговорил Роудс. Его голос звучал измученно, зло и испуганно разом – знакомый, ох, до чего знакомый набор. – Я ещё не знаю подробностей, но мне уже не нравится всё, что...

— Просто окажи мне услугу, — перебил его Тони,глядя на обруч. Начищенный до блеска, тот был едва ли не единственным новым предметом в комнате. Старая тараканья нора за тридцать баксов в сутки, приткнувшаяся в крошечном городишке, одном из многих – Тони даже названия его не запомнил, — давала достаточную степень анонимности, но нисколько не напоминала Ритц или Плазу. Ободранные обои, прожжённый окурками пол, продавленная кровать...

Тони очень это одобрял. Барнс жил в такой помойке два года и не попался; при всей ненависти к нему Тони был готов взять с него пример.

— Какую услугу? – тут же насел на него Роуди. – Тони. Лучшую услугу, какую я тебе могу оказать – это уговорить тебя вернуться и перестать дурить, пока это не зашло слишком далеко.

— Без шансов, — тут же отверг это предложение Тони. – Мы с тобой всю жизнь знакомы, Роуди, ты сам знаешь, какой я бываю упёртый. Просто... просто обещай, что не выкинешь конверт, когда его получишь.

— Какой конверт?! – возопил Роуди, и на секунду Тони вспомнил тот день на базе Эдвардс. Они были молоды, он и Роуди, молоды и бесшабашны – хотя Роуди, тогда ещё лейтенант, изо всех сил старался казаться серьёзным, — и Тони почти что угнал его истребитель. Пока все присутствующие хлопали ушами, лейтенант Роудс сообразил, что происходит, рванул на перехват и ввалился в кабину чуть ли не на ходу. Сначала Тони думал, что тот расквасит ему нос, но концу крайне громкого выяснения отношений они подружились – сразу и навсегда.

Хорошие были времена. Действительно хорошие. Тони будет по ним скучать... впрочем, нет. Не будет.

— Просто сделай всё так, как там написано, — сказал он. – Удачи, дружище – и спасибо.

— Тони! – заорал Роуди; его чутьё, как барометр, показывало бурю. – Тони, что бы ты ни де...

Тони нажал отбой. При всех способностях Роуди, без ПЯТНИЦЫ у него уйдёт не меньше шести часов, чтобы определить зашифрованный номер и, возможно, местоположение – и этого времени Тони должно было хватить с лихвой.

Он снова уставился на обруч. На истоптанные тараканьим племенем дешёвые обои. На грязный пол с претензией на паркет. На собственное отражение в помутневшем зеркале. Он сбрил бородку и сам себя не узнавал – не столько из-за её отсутствия, сколько из-за общего впечатления. Не старость, не безнадёжность, не ожесточение человека, решившего потерять всё, даже не спокойствие безнадёжности. Всё это – и нечто большее, чего он не мог назвать по имени, изменили его настолько, что страшно и странно было смотреть себе в глаза.

Он просто был уже не Тони Старк, вот и всё. А кто он теперь – он не знал.

Оставалось расправиться с памятью. Начать другую жизнь; жизнь, где никому не нужный гений не будет представлять опасности для других. Где его семья – если у него снова появится семья, — не будет находиться под постоянной угрозой. Где дела Мстителей, героев, мира высокой политики и науки не будут иметь к нему ни малейшего отношения.

Наверное, это и называется – сдаться. Выражаясь в изысканном стиле Роджерса – сбежать с поля боя. Тони было всё равно. Удивительно, но вправду всё равно. Если выбирать между тем и этим, он предпочёл бы прослыть трусом, чем миньоном упёртого мудака, не признающего над собой никакого контроля и берущего на себя полномочия решать за всё человечество разом.

Больше того, лично он, Тони-уже-почти-не-Старк, предпочёл бы никогда в жизни не становиться Мстителем. Всякая тирания всегда начинается с малого, а он достаточно замарался в собственных грехах, чтобы отвечать ещё и за чужие.

— Пока-пока, — пробормотал он, уселся в кресло – продавленное, разумеется, и с замасленной обивкой, — придвинул к себе блокнот с исписанной печатными буквами первой страницей и, сжав зубы на прихваченной в опустевшем спортзале Башни каппе, нажал на кнопку.

В следующую секунду его мозг попал под воздействие электромагнитного поля с величиной индукции в две с половиной теслы. Несколько ламп в установке замигали тревожным красным, предупреждающий писк заполнил комнату, но Тони больше не видел света и не слышал звуков – даже скрежета собственных зубов о резину каппы.

Мозг не ощущает боли – и то, что сейчас трясло тело, как на электрическом стуле, не было болью. Это было простое предельное напряжение всех мышц, которым мозг, умирая, посылал беспорядочные, но невероятно мощные сигналы. Сравнительно сильные разгибатели, окаменев, как при столбняке, выгнули Старка в дугу. Он рефлекторно обмочился, пальцы свело на подлокотниках кресла так, что один треснул, оскаленные зубы казались слишком большими под растянувшимися в сардонической улыбке губами, глаза закатились.

Через десять секунд автоматика, отреагировав на изменение рисунка мозговых волн, убавила интенсивность воздействия и сделала его более целенаправленным, начав посылать точечные импульсы. Часть выжигала подкорковые ядра, часть – оставшиеся наиболее целыми участки коры. Человек в кресле смеялся, корчился, дёргал руками, звал кого-то и тут же забывал, кого, даже пытался петь. Его лицо меняло множество выражений разом, на миг он стал похож на греческую маску трагикомедии – но потом закончилось и это. Рисунок мозговых волн совпал с заданным образцом, и трижды защищённое от перегрузки реле отключило напряжение, заставив фигуру в кресле обмякнуть.

Почти час в комнате не происходило ничего. Потом человек дёрнулся и застонал, обхватив голову руками. Выругался, почувствовав, что сидит в мокрых джинсах. С подозрением ощупал обруч, всё ещё сжимавший голову и оставивший на висках следы, содрал его и уставился, как на нечто совершенно необъяснимое.

— Что за... – пробормотал он. Потом его взгляд упал на исписанную большими буквами страницу блокнота. Секунду-другую его взгляд был совершенно пустым – он не мог вспомнить назначения букв. Потом память о чтении, как о навыке, буксуя и сопротивляясь, вернулась.

ТОНИ!

ТОНИ – ЭТО ТЫ. ЧИТАЙ ДАЛЬШЕ И ДЕЛАЙ ВСЁ ТАК, КАК ЗДЕСЬ НАПИСАНО, ТОНИ. ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН.

Он читал, шевеля губами, как нерадивый первоклассник.

СНИМИ ШЛЕМ. ОН БОЛЬШЕ НЕ НУЖЕН.

Он покосился на обруч и пару контактов так, словно те могли его укусить. Почему их стоит бояться, он не помнил, но тело помнило предельное страдание, почти смерть, контролируемую гибель наиболее высокоразвитых участков коры, и вовсе не желало находиться рядом с источником недавних мучений.

РАЗБЕЙ ЕГО МОЛОТКОМ. ОН ЛЕЖИТ НА ПОЛУ ВОЗЛЕ КРЕСЛА. ЧЕМОДАН С ЛАМПАМИ СЕЙЧАС НАЧНЁТ ДЫМИТЬСЯ. ЭТО НЕ СТРАШНО. ПРОСТО НИКТО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН В НЁМ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ.

Ноздри защекотал химический дымок, и он почти панически уставился на нечто странное, сложное, моргавшее десятком огоньков. Что-то смутно знакомое, почти родное почудилось в этой штуковине, особенно там, где пучки проводов, скрученных в странные узоры, уходили в глубину, но новая порция дыма выплеснулась из-под защитных пластин, и ощущение исчезло.

МОЛОДЕЦ. РЯДОМ С БЛОКНОТОМ ЛЕЖИТ ПОРТМОНЕ.

Слово было слишком сложным, и он читал его дважды. Потом сообразил, что речь идёт о кожаном кошельке.

ОТКРОЙ ЕГО.

Внутри обнаружилась стопка купюр, заставивших его поднять брови. Он помнил, что такое деньги и зачем они нужны, и вроде бы помнил, что пара тысяч – не так уж мало, по крайней мере для начала...

Для начала чего?!

В прозрачном пластиковом кармашке обнаружились водительские права на имя Тони Э. Станка. Почему-то эта обидная деталь – в самом деле, кто даёт такие фамилии? – заставила его не рассердиться, а улыбнуться.

Что-то хорошее было связано с коротким, похожим на обидное школьное прозвище именем. Он не помнил, что именно, но... ладно, может быть, не такая уж и плохая фамилия.

С фотографии на него смотрел незнакомец. Под правами обнаружился паспорт на то же имя, ещё какие-то бумаги. Он отложил их не читая, слишком устал складывать буквы в слова, и вернулся к блокноту, только чтобы прочесть последнюю строчку.

УЕЗЖАЙ ОТСЮДА, КАК ТОЛЬКО СМОЖЕШЬ. ЖИВИ, КАК ЖИВЁТСЯ. РЕМОНТИРУЙ МАШИНЫ ИЛИ ЕЩЁ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ. ОБЫЧНАЯ ЖИЗНЬ – ТО, ЧТО НАДО.

Кому надо?

Он поднялся, бросил взгляд на дымящийся чемоданчик. Пожарная сигнализация в этой норе не работала, но он всё-таки открыл окно: запах плавящихся проводов был чем-то смутно знаком. Вызывал странную тревогу, словно кто-то звал его куда-то, а кто и куда – не понять.

Болела голова – нудной, тяжёлой болью, опоясывающей лоб и затылок, словно ещё один обруч. Впереди лежала совершеннейшая неизвестность, несколько скрашенная поднимавшимся в душе азартом. Кажется, ему не впервые приходилось начинать жизнь с нуля, и первое, чем он собирался заняться – к чёртовой матери съехать из жуткой комнатушки, пропахшей его собственной мочой и химической вонью сгоревших проводов. Прихватить с собой блокнот и прочее, и в безопасном месте разобраться в происходящем.

Именно так Тони и поступил.

-5-

Телефон звонил, как оглашённый, но Тони не слышал: музыка, оравшая в мастерской, заглушала всё.

Зато голос он услышал. Громкий, командирский – голос человека, привыкшего к подчинению, и совершенно незнакомый, — он с лёгкостью преодолел все преграды.

— ТОНИ!

Он дёрнулся, едва не ударившись лбом о проржавевшее днище колымаги, которую чинил. Ржавчина засыпала защитные очки и забралась за шиворот комбинезона. Тони, наконец, выскребся из-под древнего, как говно мамонта...

Не выражаться!

Он даже не задумался о том, что может значить этот мысленный окрик. Их было много – слов-призраков, всплывавших совершенно непредсказуемо и исчезавших без следа, имевших понятное значение, но ничего не означавших для него, — и Тони уже давно привык не обращать на них внимания. Это помогало со снами, здорово тревожившими его все полгода новой жизни – что-то тёмное, очень холодное и с проблесками звёзд, от чего он с воплем просыпался и долго ещё лежал, тяжело дыша, под крышей своего чердака над автомастерской, — и должно было помочь со всем остальным.

В блокноте этого не было, но Тони всё чаще казалось, что неведомая рука, оставившая ему такую простую и понятную инструкцию, с лёгкостью могла бы дополнить её парой слов, и эти слова были бы...

— ТОНИ!

В дверь загрохотали, и Тони прихватил разводной ключ потяжелей. Вряд ли его разыскали, чтобы прикончить на месте, а если даже да – в приличной автомастерской всегда найдётся, чем отбиться, — но происходящее ему очень не нравилось. Очень.

Впрочем, он ведь был Механик. Дурацкое прозвище, но уж куда получше Тони-Вонючки. Так и было написано над воротами, переливаясь ярким светом: «Механик Тони: починю ваш мир».

Он ужасно гордился этой надписью. И тем, что сам собрал схему освещения, – тоже. Это было сродни колдовству или сну наяву – то, как руки сами двигались, собирая одну деталь за другой, стоило перестать думать и включить музыку погромче. Он ничего не смыслил в теории и, пару раз сунув нос в журналы «Помощь автолюбителю», чуть не умер от головной боли, но стоило дать ему разбитый мотор, инструменты и отойти подальше...

В дверь грохнуло. Потом ещё раз. Потом злой голос – другой, совсем другой, и в нём Тони тоже не слышал ни одной знакомой ноты, — произнёс:

— Кэп, ты в самом деле думаешь, что после такого он тебе откроет? Я бы не открыл. Я бы забаррикадировался и принялся отстреливаться.

— Хорошо, что ты предлагаешь? – парировал первый голос. Тони про себя решил называть его обладателя Командиром. – Тут целая крепость, а не паршивая автомастерская!

— Хватит его пугать! – рявкнул второй.

С Тони было довольно. Пугать? Его? Он никого не боялся, даже налоги платил вовремя. Пару раз, пока он был новичком в Техасе, местные парни пытались попробовать его на зубок, но после трёх драк, двух дюжин возрождённых к жизни машин и одних полуподпольных гонок его признали своим.

Он нажал на кнопку и выпрямился, сжимая в руке ключ. Гаражная дверь, скрипя и дрожа, поехала вверх, в проём хлынул вечерний свет, заставивший его прикрыть на мгновение глаза. Он любил закаты. Часто сидел на заднем дворе с откупоренной бутылкой пива и смотрел на то, как алый жар тускнеет, сменяясь фиолетовыми и золотыми полосами, а контуры всех предметов становятся чётче, яснее, правдивее, и уходил в дом, так и не сделав ни глотка.

В этом закатном свете стояли двое незнакомцев. Свет бил им в спины, мешал видеть, но одинаковое выражение двух лиц – одного белого, как сметана, и второго – как шоколадное молоко, — было ничем не скрыть.

— Господи боже, — выдохнул тот незнакомец, что возвышался над Тони на две головы. За широкими плечами виднелось что-то странное, круглое, державшееся на ремнях. – Господи боже! Старк!

Тони молча перевёл взгляд на второго парня. Тот был чернокожим, очень растерянным с виду – словно лягушку проглотил, — и что-то странное было у него на ногах. Интересное, куда интереснее людей, решивших испортить Тони вечер.

— Да? – как можно вежливей спросил он. Машины нигде не было видно, да и явились они явно не для того, чтобы перебрать ходовую, но играть – так по полной. – Что за пожар?

Рослый тип сделал к нему шаг, другой. Навис, уставился так, словно собирался съесть заживо. Разумнее было отступить, но Тони остался стоять на месте.

Побежишь раз – и будешь бегать всю жизнь.

Не его слова. Конечно, нет. Но и его тоже.

— Тони, — выдохнул тип в который раз. Казалось, он вот-вот рухнет на колени. Или разрыдается, или пустит себе пулю в лоб. Лоб был ничего так, высокий, под коротко стриженными светлыми волосами. Остальное соответствовало, хотя если парень и дальше будет ходить в такой странной одежде...

— Да, меня так зовут, — подтвердил Тони, стараясь не уходить в мыслях по слишком длинной дорожке. С ним иногда случалось – одно цеплялось за другое, третье, одна странная мысль тянула за собой другую, и в конечном итоге Тони обнаруживал, что сидит над давно остывшим ужином, глядя в пустоту и думая ни о чём. Или обо всём сразу. – Это не повод выламывать мне дверь. Где ваша машина?

— Машина? – пробормотал тот, чернокожий. Хотя Тони назвал бы его в лучшем случае кофейным. – Мы приехали за тобой.

Тони ткнул в сторону вывески рукоятью ключа.

— Все чинят у меня машины, — пояснил он. – И я, разумеется, никуда с вами не поеду. Кто вы вообще такие? Впрочем, всё равно. Здесь мой дом.

Тип с круглой штукой за спиной – эта штука очень нравилась Тони, хоть он и не мог толком её рассмотреть, — как-то враз обмяк, опустив плечи.

— Ты правда не помнишь? – проговорил он. – Брюс предупреждал, но... о господи, Тони, что же ты натворил, что ты... как ты мог так с нами, почему...

Стоявший рядом чернокожий – док говорила, что невежливо так называть людей, но длинное слово, которое предлагалось взамен, Тони выучить так и не смог, — скрипнул зубами и пробормотал что-то вроде «чья бы корова мычала». Тони этого не понял. Он вообще плохо понимал иносказания.

— Я – капитан Стивен Роджерс, — произнёс тот, со щитом – точно, это был щит, Тони видел похожие во время парада, когда ребятишки из местной школы изображали исторические сценки. – Мы с тобой... дружили. Не всегда получалось гладко, но мы делали общее дело. Важное, нужное дело.

Тони смотрел на него и не знал, что сказать. Это был чужой, опасный с виду и совершенно незнакомый ему человек, к тому же находящийся в отчаянии – а Тони очень не любил людей, находящихся в отчаянии. От них можно было ожидать чего угодно, какой угодно опасной глупости.

— А это, — капитан кивнул в сторону спутника, — полковник Джеймс Роудс. Ты называл его Роуди. Твой лучший друг. Мы долго тебя искали и вот, наконец, нашли.

Минуту-другую Тони обдумывал это заявление. Потом покачал головой.

— Вы точно ошиблись номером, парни, но я, пожалуй, пущу вас в дом. Док говорит, я должен давать людям шанс подойти ко мне поближе.

— Док? – растерянно переспросил полковник Роудс, которого Тони – надо же — когда-то называл Роуди. Наверное. Если всё это не дурацкий розыгрыш и не попытка развести его на пару сотен баксов.

— Моя психиатр, — пояснил Тони. – У меня сложности вот здесь. — Он постучал себя по лбу. – Хожу к ней дважды в неделю, но что-то пока без толку. Входите, но будьте паиньками, не то спущу на вас Лапу-Растяпу.

— Лапу-Растяпу, — повторил капитан, кривясь так, словно вот-вот должен был заплакать. – Ты помнишь Растяпу?

Тони уставился на него, как на идиота.

— Конечно, я помню Растяпу, — подтвердил он, указав на будку. Всё это время Лапа-Растяпа тихо, но грозно рычал, железная лапа блестела в уходящем солнце, как лакированная. – Почему бы я его не помнил? Вот же он. Теперь с ним всё в порядке, верно, парень?

Человек, назвавшийся капитаном Роджерсом – и будь Тони проклят, если ему нравилось это имя! – громко сглотнул.

— У него протез, — произнёс он еле слышно.

— Ну да, я подобрал его в поле, — объяснил Тони. – Какой-то мудак поставил капкан, уж не знаю на кого, вот он, дуралей, и попался. Пришлось...

Он замолчал, растирая лоб. Боль вспыхнула в висках, разлилась по темени и уже привычно опоясала голову.

— Неважно, — закончил Тони. – Заходите. Я налью вам чаю.

Несколько следующих часов были, без сомнения, самыми трудными и дикими в жизни Тони Станка по прозвищу Механик. Чай, на который оба незваных гостя косились с непонятным недоверием, быстро закончился, и оба говорили и говорили, перебивая друг друга и время от времени принимаясь ругаться, называя десятки имён, звучавших для Тони совершенной тарабарщиной, и названий, звучавших немногим лучше.

Халк! Щ.И.Т.! Фьюри! Мстители! Танос! Какая-то ошеломляюще красивая девушка, которую почему-то называли Перечницей и на фото которой он смотрел чуть не пять минут только чтобы понять, что никогда в жизни у него не было и не могло быть такой красивой женщины.

— Послушайте, я устал, — произнёс он, наконец. Голова болела так, словно в ней бушевал лесной пожар. – Что бы вы ни хотели от этого вашего Тони, он – не я. Эй, не вздумай!

Полковник Роудс так и застыл над раковиной, куда собирался выплеснуть остатки чая.

— Я не развожу бардак, — резко заявил Тони. – И никому этого делать не позволю.

Теперь оба его гостя выглядели так, словно он ударил их под дых. Полковник кашлянул, тихо извинился и отставил стакан, а капитан произнёс в пространство:

— Но должен же быть способ. У Брюса есть его разработки, Баки они помогли, проклятье...

— Я хочу посмотреть твой щит, — перебил его Тони. Какого чёрта, он потратил на парней чуть не всю ночь и собирался получить хотя бы минимальную компенсацию. – Мощная штука, мне нравится.

Капитан содрал щит так, словно собирался содрать с себя кожу, гулко хлопнул его о стол. Тони нахмурился. Этот звук был ему знаком и не внушал никакого доверия.

— Мне кажется, — негромко произнёс он, — вам пора. Я был с вами вежлив, правда? Док говорит, я должен быть вежливым и не позволять никому обращаться со мной плохо или обе... о-бес-ценивать меня. Может быть, я не очень-то умный...

Капитан издал странный звук. Словно рыдание застряло в глотке и понемногу клокотало там, не давая ему дышать.

— ...но у меня есть своя жизнь, я ей доволен, понимаете? – закончил Тони, против воли сочувствуя ему. – Если всё это правда, и я когда-то был... да нет, вы шутите. — Он дёрнул плечом. – Кто по своей воле отказался бы от такого?

Роудс молча протянул ему руку для рукопожатия. Тони, поколебавшись, её принял. В отличие от Роджерса, этот человекк не вызывал в нём желания немедленно притянуть к себе предмет потяжелее – просто на всякий случай. Полковник был мужик что надо, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд, Тони мог бы с ним подружиться... наверное. Если бы у них было немного больше времени. Если бы он мог поверить в то, что вправду собрал вот эти штуковины у него на ногах – но нет, не верил всё равно. Роудс даже дал ему их осмотреть, и всё, что Тони мог сказать – что это самый сложный протез, который он видел в жизни, и что одно дело – собрать лапу-костыль для бродячего пса, и совсем другое – невероятно хитровымороченную штуку, которую эти двое называли экзоскелетом.

— Было приятно познакомиться, — почти не соврал он. – Жаль, что не могу помочь вам, ребята, но...

— Поедем с нами, — потребовал капитан так, словно имел на это право. – Не может быть, чтобы не получилось вернуть всё то, чего ты... сам себя лишил.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы в который раз отказаться – именно эту безумную идею Роджерс продвигал с упорством и деликатностью танка, — но Роудс успел первым.

— Хватит! – рявкнул он. Рука, пожимавшая руку Тони, дрогнула, и Роудс торопливо её убрал. – Хватит, Кэп. Ты сделал всё, что мог. Довольно. Это его выбор.

— Дурацкий! – заорал Роджерс, теряя терпение. – Дурацкий, трусливый, безответственный выбор! Тони бы так не поступил! Но, чёрт возьми, он именно так и поступил, и это сводит меня с ума!

Тони молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Если вы хотите подраться, — сказал он, наконец, — деритесь снаружи. Мне не нужны проблемы, и тут полно хрупких вещей.

— Ты сломал всё, во что он верил! – заорал Роудс, не слушая. — Потому что верил он в тебя! Если кому тут и говорить о безответственности!..

— Я не мог поступить иначе!

— Ну и он не мог! – рявкнул Роудс. – Чего ты хочешь, Кэп – снова поставить его под ружьё, потому что мы без него не справляемся? Тони выжег себе мозги, потому что вина его доконала и он не мог с этим жить, а тебе всё мало? Я согласился помогать, но не в этом!

— Но это можно исправить!

Роудс молча выхватил из кармана конверт. Судя по виду, тот часто подвергался дурному обращению.

— Завещание, — сказал он удивительно спокойным голосом. На крыльях носа у него выступил пот. – Где он берёт всю вину за Противостояние на себя, просит вернуть тебе щит и прямо запрещает все попытки возвращать его личность к жизни. Росс едва не упёк этого парня за решётку, спасло только то, что он уже не Тони и не хочет им быть. Даже Росс это понимает. Пойми и ты.

Капитан замолчал, часто моргая, потом повернулся к Тони и попросил, сдавленно и тихо:

— Пожалуйста, Тони. Мы сможем тебе помочь. Ты сможешь снова стать Мстителем, быть... быть Железным Человеком, вернуть всё, что любил. Полёты. Броню. Нашу... нашу дружбу.

Глаза у него были отчаянные, больные. Чужие глаза человека, заживо сжираемого виной и не ждущего спасения, – и Тони почудилось на мгновение, что он уже видел такие раньше. Только карие, а не голубые.

— У меня болит голова, — хмуро сообщил Тони. – Это всё как-то очень затянулось. Вот что я могу для вас сделать: есть одна вещь, которая мне досталась... ну, я не помню, от кого, на самом деле. Но она всегда была со мной. Я, правда, не понял, как его включить.

В горле у капитана снова заклокотало, и Тони упрямо уставился на него.

— На нём был стикер. Что-то про самый безумный день моей жизни и, по-моему, это как раз сегодня. Погодите-ка.

Он почти бегом поднялся в спальню – на удивление большое, просторное и чистое пространство, где у кровати стоял телескоп, потому что Тони любил смотреть на звёзды, а на полках лежали свёрнутые карты и чертежи, в которых он мало что понимал, но любил сидеть в кресле и водить пальцами по изящным тонким линиям, складывающимся в сложное взаимосвязанное целое, — и вернулся, неся в руке телефон.

— Там не было кода, — тут же сказал Роджерс. Он выглядел больным, у голубых глаз залегли морщинки, брови свело судорогой. – Я сам тебе его послал.

Тони пожал плечами и отдал ему мобильник.

— Не помню, прости уж, и понятия не имею, что там, — поделился он. – Но на стикере не было ничего про то, что его нельзя вернуть, так что...

Капитан сгрёб мобильный и опустил его в карман. Потом взял щит со стола и пристроил у себя за спиной.

— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал он. – Очень. Я не думал, что дойдёт до такого.

— Да, ты думал, что он простит – куда он денется, — зло сказал Роудс. – С тобой бы он так и поступил, ручаюсь. Вот с собой... а, к чёрту. Пока, Тони. Хорошей тебе жизни подальше от всего этого.

— Пока, дружище, — отозвался Тони совершенно бездумно. Думать вообще было сложно, а уж после бессонной ночи, полной всяких небылиц вроде той, что он – бывший Железный Человек, и подавно.

Он собирался выпроводить обоих и как следует поспать. Так и вышло.

-6-

— Я не знаю, что тут можно сделать, — признался Вижен, рассматривая присутствующих. Наташа, не мигая, смотрела на мобильник. Брюс бормотал про себя какую-то мантру и мерно раскачивался на стуле. Клинт и Ванда шептались о чём-то, и с каждым словом Ванда становилась всё грустнее. Сэм и Барнс пытались было подбодрить Стива, но тот казался совершенно разбитым и сидел, стиснув кулаки. Роудс почти незаметно потирал карман на груди, как будто его тревожило сердце. – Я, конечно, не о коде. С ним всё просто. Странно, почему этот Механик сам не догадался.

— Может, потому что у него айкью семьдесят, а не сто семьдесят, как раньше? – пробормотала Наташа. На Стива она не смотрела. – Хорошо, и что с кодом?

— Просто позвоните ему, Капитан, — сказал Вижен. – Активация идёт входящим звонком с вашего номера внутренней сети Щ.И.Т.а. Потом... ну, вы все знаете эту дату.

Стив скрипнул зубами и набрал номер. Мобильный ожил, задрожал, высветил окошко и моргающий курсор. Стив, не глядя, набрал 12-17. Барнс, глядевший ему через плечо, виновато дёрнулся и отодвинулся, непроизвольно коснувшись лба единственной оставшейся рукой.

— Всем привет, в эфире Тони Старк два-бета-функционал, — бодро сказал динамик. – Не могу быть уверен, что попал в нужные руки, так что сделайте милость, пригласите к аппарату кого-нибудь, кто сможет подтвердить свою личность Мстителя.

— Я, — глухо сказал Стив и дотянулся до мобильного раньше всех остальных. – Я. Привет, Тони. Это Стив Роджерс. Ты – искусственный интеллект?

— Очень ограниченный в правах, но меня писали на коленке во время панических приступов, так что это, наверное, и к лучшему, — послышалось в ответ. – Пожалуйста, приложите к экрану большой палец.

Стив молча послушался.

— Подтверждено, — сказал Тони. – Теперь глаз. Прикладывать не надо, просто посмотрите... да. Прекрасно. Слушаю вас, капитан.

Стив уставился на трубку так, словно собирался сжечь её взглядом.

— Тебя больше нет, — сказал он. – То есть... человека, который тебя создал. Осталась полупустая оболочка. Как думаешь, ты смог бы прижиться в человеческой голове?

Роудс застонал и начал подниматься, шоколадные кулаки уперлись в стол, но голос Тони обрушил его назад в кресло.

— Тут тесновато и довольно скучно, но если это всё, ради чего вы меня активировали... минуту. Создатель предусмотрел этот вариант как наиболее вероятный.

— Знал нас как облупленных, — пробормотала Наташа.

— ...и создал соответствующую запись и протокол, — произнёс Тони-два-бета-функционал. – Запускаю запись. Прощайте.

— НЕТ! – завопил Стив, до которого дошло даже раньше, чем до Вижена. – Нет! Тони! Останься! Хотя бы так, хотя бы...

В динамике затрещало, и хриплый голос смертельно усталого человека произнёс:

— Да пошёл ты на хер, Роджерс.

После этого Тони-бета-функционал прекратил своё существование навсегда.

Наташа поднялась, обошла поднявшуюся суматоху, в которой Вижен пытался добраться до телефона и восстановить всё, что только что было потеряно, по свежим следам, Стив тряс аппарат и кричал в него бессмысленные просьбы, Барнс тщетно пытался его успокоить, Брюс шептал мантру за мантрой, а Ванда, едва сдерживая силу, смотрела на происходящее слишком большими глазами, и направилась к двери.

— Нат! – окликнул Клинт. – Ты куда?

— К Гаморе, — отозвалась она, не глядя на него. – Она давно меня звала – работать в паре, как-никак, легче. Хватит с меня этого бардака. Мстителям крышка, прямо с этого самого дня.

— Ничего не понима...

— Ничего, — оборвала она. – Ничего, Клинт. Поймёшь, и раньше, чем хотел бы.

Так и вышло.


End file.
